The Ultimate Shadow
by Art n' Music
Summary: sequel: The Shadow Menace. Dani is in trouble. When she gets in trouble in school, Dani runs into her worst enemy. Herself. What will Dani do to not be her?. rated to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Dani's future

**Chapter 1: Dani's Future**

A ghost watches in his clock portal as a small battle take place, a shadowish woman against the army. And it looks like the woman is winning. She turns to reveal fangs, red eyes with slits, pale face, and black flaming hair. Her costume is black with two white bands running from her shoulders and interconnecting at her stomach and lower back, forming a triangle on her chest and back. She also wears grey boots. On the woman's chest is a light gray MS, above the bands.

The woman chuckles. "They never stop. Oh well. At least they're amusing." She turns and gets blasted into a wall. She waves the dust out of the way, and sees a woman on a red and black hover board. She is wearing a black and red technical suit, a ray gun on her shoulder. The shadow woman smiles. "Well, I was wondering when you show up, Valerie."

Valerie says, "Sorry, but I was busy getting some reinforcement" Tanks appear behind Valerie, their main guns pointed at the woman. Valerie says, "And these tanks are updated with all your tricks, Mistress."

The Mistress smirks. "All except one." Valerie is confused. The Mistress takes a deep breath, and lets out an ear-splitting shriek. Black waves come out of her mouth, shoving the tanks in the air and crushes in one pile. Valerie clutches her ears, trying to mute the shriek. The Mistress stops, looking at her destruction. She sees Valerie recovering from the shriek. She looks at the mistress, and asks, "What was that?"

"You like it? I call that power the Shadow Shriek. It's like Danny's Ghostly Wail, but way stronger." The Mistress said. Valerie charges her ecto weapon, but The Mistress blasts it to pieces. Before the hunter could react, The Mistress grabs her on the neck. "You're lucky I'm letting you live. You still amuse me with the fighting."

"One of these days, you'll be defeated." Valerie chokes. The Mistress laughs.

"Yeah, right. With the power the Overshadow gave me, I highly doubt that." She throws Valerie over a building, laughing.

While all that happens, the pale blue ghost watches. The ghost wears a light purple toga and a purple cape. He wears pale purple gloves with watches, and a clock in his chest. He carries a staff with a stopwatch on top of it.

Clockwork floats to a table, where a dented thermos sits. Inside the thermos, an evil ghost rest, wanting to get out. Dan Phantom screams, "Let me out of here now! I want my revenge on my younger self! He will pay!"

"Yeah, right. He beat you once, he can do it again." Clockwork said. The thermos shakes, showing Dani trying to escape, for the hundredth time. Clockwork changes into an old man, as he floats back to his portal. He senses a presence, and turns to see two ghost. Both have orbs for a head, with an eyeball in the middle. They both have clawed fingers, and wear capes.

"Observants. What are you doing here?"

The first Observant says, "You know why we are here, Clockwork."

"We have come to tell you your mission." the second Observant said.

"Of course." Clockwork changes to an infant, and presses a button on his stopwatch staff. The screen of the portal changes to show Dani walking in the halls of school. "You want me to eliminate the threat."

"Yes. Danielle Fenton must perish to save humanity." Observant 1 said. Clockwork watches as Dani gets pushed by Dash Baxter. Observant 2 says, "She turns evil because of anger."

"Anger from who?" asked Clockwork.

"You should know. Why tease us with these questions?"

Clockwork smiles as he turns into an adult. "A ghost has to have some fun."

"Well then, why is Danielle angry?" asked Observant 1.

"She gets anger from all the bullies around her, ghost and human. She is annoyed from her parents. Also fear of the prophesy."

"Yes." Observant 2 said. "You understand your mission?"

"Yes." Clockwork said. The two Observants fade away, leaving Clockwork with the company of a trapped Dan. "Those Observants really get on my nerves."

"They always do." said Clockwork. He watches Dani fight Dash. He skips ahead and sees Dani sitting on the chair at her home, her mother and father and Danny with her. "Time to see what you will become, Dani."


	2. Chapter 2: Techina and Amelia

**Chapter 2: Techina and Amelia**

"Danielle, this is becoming a problem." Maddie said. Dani, Jack, Maddie, and Danny are all in the living room, talking about Dani's problem. "This is the seventh fight in school since last week. Have an explanation for it?"

Dani, sitting on a chair, says, "Yeah. It's Dash Baxter. He's always picking on me. Pushing me around, calling me 'Scarface'. He really sets me off."

"That doesn't mean you have to punch his lights out!"

"I don't punch his lights out. Besides, what would you do?" asked Dani, getting on her feet.

Maddie answers, "Well, I wouldn't fight him."

"Dash picked on Danny before. I bet he wanted to cream him."

"Dani, why are you bringing me in this conversation?" asked Danny.

"But he didn't, Danielle, unlike you. You've got to let out your anger in a more reasonable way. Not just by your fist."

Dani growls, then walks to the door. "I need some air."

Maddie says, "You are not going anywhere, young lady."

"Watch me." Dani said, giving her mom daggers. She slams the door, and Maddie huffs. "What am I going to do with her?"

Danny says, "Just give her some space. She'll cool off, eventually."

"If you say so. But when she comes home, she is in big trouble."

"Well, how 'bout something like grounded for a week whenever she gets into a fight at school."

Maddies ponders on the idea. "You know, that is not a bad idea. That way, she learns to not fight Dash."

Danny heads for the door. "If you need me, I'll be with Sam and Tucker."

"Okay." Maddie said. Before Danny leaves, his mom asks, "Did you really wanted to beat up Dash when he was picking on you?"

"Uh, maybe. See you, mom" Danny said quickly, leaving the house and running to the Nasty Burger.

Meanwhile, Dani walks aimlessly around, trying to clear her head. "Getting all psyched out for a couple of fights at school. Maybe if she lives a day in my life, maybe she'll see why." She is too absorbed in her thoughts she doesn't see Jake until she crashes into him. Jake says, "Oof. Hey, watch i-. Dani. I'm sorry."

Dani continues to walk, not paying attention to her friend. Concerned about the silence, Jake runs after her. "Hey Dani. Something wrong?"

"Nothing, Jake." Dani huffed. Not convinced, he asks, "You sure? Because you don't look-"

"I said it's nothing, Jake!" she yelled. "Now just leave me alone." She continues her walk, leaving Jake standing. _What__'__s __her __problem? _thought Jake.

Dani, now more annoyed, thinks, _Why __can__' __t__people __just __leave __me __alone? __I __need __some place __where __nobody __will __find __me. _Dani gets an idea. _The __Ghost __Zone. __Of __course! _Dani finds an alley, and transforms into Dani Phantom. She flies into the air, liking the wind on her face. Dani starts to fly back to her house, but a blue wisp escapes her mouth.

"Time Out!"

Everything freezes. The birds stop in midflight. the cars stop, even though the engine is running. Dani floats in mid air, a look of surprise on her face. A clock hand appears, swirling around, creating a blue portal where Clockwork and a 9 year old ghost appear. The girl has purple hair and greenish skin. She is wearing a black skirt and a white shirt, along with a lab coat. Clockwork takes a gear shape necklace, with an entwined C and W, and wraps it around the girl's neck. The girl wakes up confused.

"Wh-where am I?" asked the girl.

"Amity Park. Before you were born." answered Clockwork. He points at the frozen Dani. "That girl is half ghost."

"She kinda looks like…" said the girl.

"Yes. She is. Could you be a darling, and do a small light show?" asked Clockwork, smiling. The girl scowls, and Clockwork creates a blue portal, vanishing. The portal vanishes after a hand spins, and that vanishes. Time starts again. Dani stops and looks around for the ghost she sensed. She turns and spots the purple haired ghost. "Uh, who are you?"

"I am Techina. The daughter of Technus and Mira." said Techina.

"The daughter of Technus? I didn't even know Technus had a daughter. And who is Mira?"

"My mom is the ghost of light. Which means I can do this!" Techina blast Dani with a beam of light, blinding Dani. She tries to clear her vision, but the light ghost punches her. Dani crashes into a wall, groaning. She flies back up, and blast Techina with an ecto beam. The tech ghost spins around, and Dani kicks her to the ground. Angered, Techina zaps Dani with electricity, shocking Dani's hair up. She shakes her hair back, then says, "Let's see how you do with ice." She concentrates on her Phantom Phreeze, and fires. But instead of ice, electricity shoots out, blasting Techina into a building.

"Whoa! What the-" She looks at her hand, which is still crackling. "What happened to my Phantom Phreeze?"

Techina soars out of the building, and shoots more electricity at Dani. Out of quick thinking, Dani extends her arms, and the voltage is sucked into her arms. She looks at her arms, face full of astonish.

Techina asks, "How are you an electricity controller?"

"I'm just as surprised as you are." Dani said. She gets blasted and falls through the roof of the Nasty Burger, crashing on a table, which tips over. Everyone screams and runs out of the restaurant. Dani gets up, her whole body sore, and sees Techina float through the hole. She raises her hands, which starts to glow, and the cash registers and computers float around her. Techina points her arms at Dani, and the tech shoots at her. The ghost girl creates an ecto shield, making the technology crash on the shield and falling to the ground.

"Okay, Techina. Time to end this." said Dani.

The tech girl says, "I agree." She shoots another light beam, but Dani flies around and kicks. Techina clutches her stomach, then shoots a yellow ecto beam. The ghost girl flies back, crashing into the kitchen in the back. She scowls, and shoots back at Techina, not noticing the oven on the canisters full of Nasty Sauce. Dani shoots Techina with electricity again, but she absorbs it, and shoots it back. Dani flies around it, and the voltage almost hit the bucket full of Nasty Sauce.

"Hey!" yelled a faculty. "I don't know if you ghost understand me, but try not to heat up the nasty sauce. It'll explode if heated up!" He then runs out.

_Explode? _thought Dani. She grabs a packet, and Techina says, "Now, time to end your days." She shoots at Dani, but she turns intangible, making the beam go through her.

"Uh, yeah. I don't think so." She throws the packet in the air, and shoots it, warming it up. Techina catches it, and sees it growing. She yelps and throws it in the air. Dani turns intangible a second before it explodes. She flies through the wall, which explodes to pieces, and crashes into a tree. She turns back into Dani Fenton, and looks up to see a crowd gathering around the destroyed Nasty Burger. She gets up and sees something shine on the ground. Dani picks it up to reveal a medallion in a shape of a gold gear. A golden C and W twist around each other on a black background.

"Dani!"

The teen girl turns and sees Jake running toward her. He pants when he reaches her. "What…happened?"

"Well, a ghost child named Techina appeared out of nowhere, we fought, and I ended it by blowing up some sauce."

Jake, finally catches his breath, says, "That would explain about the giant hole."

"Yeah. And I found this." Dani gives Jake the medallion. He examines it, and says, "Weird necklace. Where'd it come?"

"I'm guessing from Techina."

"By the way," Jake said, handing back the pendant. "Who is Techina?"

The two start walking back home. "This might sound weird, but she is the daughter of Technus and some other ghost."

"Wow."

Dani sees the Fenton Work sign, and says good-bye to Jake. He walks back to his house, and Dani enters her house. She suspected her mom to be there, and sure enough, Maddie is sitting on the couch, waiting for Dani. She tells Dani about the one fight, one week grounding, and Dani hides the medallion behind her back. When Maddie is done, Dani walks upstairs and enters her room. She sets the medallion on her desk, next to the Dagger of Shadow and the candle from the creepy, superstitious store. Dani changes into PJ's, and goes to bed, hoping to not have any nightmares.

Boy was she wrong.

* * *

_Dani flies at the dark woman, and shoots a green ray at her. The woman smiles and turns into a shadow, making the beam pass harmlessly through her. The ghost girl shoots electricity, shocking the woman back. She gets up, chuckling. "You think a little shock is going to stop me?"_

"_I guess not." Dani said. _

_The woman shoots a balck ray, knocking Dani back. Her stomach aching, she asks, "Who are you?"_

_The woman laughs. "Why, isn't it obvious? I'm…_

Dani wakes up, her eyes fading from gold. She groans. "Please let it not be a vision. Please let it not be a vision." She repeats to herself.

"Dani! Get up or you'll be late for school!" called Dani's mom.

"Coming!" Dani gets out of bed and changes into a black shirt with a red heart, surrounded by flowers, and dark blue jeans. She combs her hair, and walks downstairs. Dani grabs a bowl and pours some cereal, grabbing some toast, also. While eating, Dani sees Jazz come in, grabbing toast, and walking back upstairs. Probably to do some homework check before school. When she's done, Dani grabs her skateboard, yes, a skateboard, and heads for the door.

Maddie calls, "Dani!"

The teen girl turns. Her mom says, "Remember. One call from the school about you in a fight, then you're grounded for one week."

"Okay." She heads out, riding her skateboard to school. Dani does a couple of tricks on ramps, which took her a month of weeks to perfect, amazing some watchers. She stops a couple of feet from school, kicking her board into her hand. The teen enters Casper High. She opens her locker, putting her skateboard and books in. Dani heads for her first class. The dreaded English.

The day went normal. Dani went to class with no ghost attacks, thank goodness, and headed for lunch. When Dani got her food, she headed for a table. Jake comes, saying, "Hey, Dani."

"Hi, Jake. How was your day?" she asked.

"Good. So far." Jake sits down and starts to eat. Dani looks around and sees a girl she has never seen before. The girl has dirty blonde hair, peach skin, and is wearing a red shirt with a purple DP on it, like Dani's, and a camouflage shorts with large pockets. The girl points and says, "Hey, who's she?"

Jake looks where Dani is pointing. "I don't know. I did see her in the halls, though."

"Must be a newbie."

She watches as the new girl gets her lunch. She walks to the popular table with Dash, Pualina, and others, and talk to them, though Dani can't hear what they're saying. But judging from the way the populars are laughing, She asked if she can sit with them. And they said no. The girl walks away, a sad look on her face. Dani, feeling bad for her, gets up and walks to her.

"Hey. I see you tried to sit with the populars, a.k.a the doofuses. If you ask me, that's courageous."

The new girl smiles. "Thanks."

"You wanna sit with us?" asked Dani.

"Sure."

The two walk back to the table where Jake is sitting. When the sit down, Dani says, "I'm Dani by the way."

"I'm Jake." he said.

"Amelia. But you can call me Amy. I like that a lot more."

"Nice name." Dani asks, "Are you new here?"

"Yeah. I came from Japan."

"Japan? So, you're Japanese?" asked Jake.

Amy chuckles. "If I had a dime for every time I heard that. I'm actually American. My dad is in the military. We moved around a lot, but hopefully, we're going to take it easy here."

Dani says, "Oh. So that explains the camouflage shorts."

"Yeah. And also the large pockets. You never know when you need to hold lots of stuff."

"And what's with the DP?" asked Dani.

"Oh. It's from the ghost that is said to live here."

The bell rings. The threesome gets up and throws away their trash. "So, what class do you have next?"

Amy takes out a PDA. She taps a few times on it, then says, "I have P.E. next."

"Cool. I have that next, too." Dani said. She waves good bye to Jake, and asks, "Where'd you get that PDA?"

"It was a gift from my father when he was divorced. Thanks to it, I kept track of all my stuff."

"I know someone who has a PDA, along with a bunch of other stuff. You a techno geek or something? No offence."

Amy smiles. "Well, I wouldn't call myself a techno geek, but I do know my way around technology. I got an A+ in Tech Ed in my other school. And I had to fix my family computer more than once."

"Neat. Well, here we are." Dani waves to the giant room full of gym equipment. "C'mon. I show you to Ms. Tetslaf." Dani leads Amy to a giant teacher with reddish hair. She turns and sees Dani coming. "Ms. Fenton What do you want?"

"I came here to show you your new student." Amy steps up. Ms. Tetslaf examines her.

"Hmm. A little skinny,"

"Hey!" said Amy.

"But a couple weeks of P.E. should get you to shape." She walks into her office, and comes out with a shirt. "Here. You can wear your shorts until you bring some P.E. shorts."

"Uh, thanks." Amy takes the shirt, and Dani leads her to the girl's locker room. The two changes and Dani shows her the warm-ups when class starts.

About halfway through class, Dani is running the tracks, racing Amy, when her ghost sense appears. _Oh __great _Dani thought.

"Hey, Amy. I'm going to…go to the restrooms." Dani said.

"Okay. But hurry back."

Dani runs to the locker rooms, and hides behind a stall. She morphs into Dani Phantom, turns intangible, and flies out of the building. She looks around, looking for the ghost. She sees nothing.

"Great. Either it's a false alarm, or a sneak attack." Dani predicts. She gets blasted from behind, and crashes into the gym. Everyone screams and runs out of the gym, But Amy, out of curiosity, hides behind the bleachers, watching. _Ghost? __Looks __like __this __place __is __going __to __get __interesting. _she thought.

Rubbing her head, she says, "Sneak attack. Of course." Dani looks up and sees a teen riding a motorcycle. She flies up back to the ceiling, where the motorcycle is parked. "Okay, so motorcycle, long, dirty blonde hair. Are you Johnny 13?"

"Yeah. Your brother talked about me?" asked Johnny.

"Yeah. And he also talked about…" Dani blasts behind her, where a dark mass of shadow appeared, about to attack. "Your shadow."

Johnny smiles. "Than this should be interesting. It's Dani, right?"

"Yeah." Dani said. She gets blasted by Johnny's light, falling down the side of the building. "Danny didn't say anything about that." She flies back up, but gets tackled by Shadow. She punches it, but Shadow shakes it off and grabs her. He throws Dani back into the gym. She crashes through the bleachers, making Amy jump back. Dani gets up, and sees Amy, gaping at her. "Uhh…"

"Wow. A _real_ ghost." She said.

"Uhh, yeah." Dani said. "Could you perhaps get out of here?"

Amy looks up. "Look out."

Confused, she asks, "What?"

"Look out!"

Shadow grabs the ghost girl from behind, and throws her onto a wall. Before Dani could get off the wall, Shadow grabs her head. Dani struggles to loosen the grip, but Shadow's hands are like iron. Johnny parks his bike to watch.

"Let go of her!"

Shadow turns and gets kicked in the head. He stumbles, letting go of Dani. She looks up and sees Amy. "I thought I told you to get out of here!"

"What, and leave all the action?" asked Amy, smiling. Dani smiles, and goes back to Shadow. He's recovers, and growls. Shadow flies at a fast speed, but Dani blasts Shadow into wisps of shadows. She flies to Johnny and grabs his collar. "Now, I'm going to ask once. Why did you come here?"

"Relax chick. I'm just blowing off some steam. Kitty and me had a small spazz." said Johnny. He pushes Dani off, and says, "But don't worry. I'm gone. But did you have to destroy my shadow?"

"That was before I knew you were 'blowing off some steam'." Answers Dani. Johnny kick starts his cycle, and says, "Goo d point." He flies away, turning invisible. Dani turns back to Amy. Amy says, "I was expecting a little more action."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you." Dani starts to fly off, but she is stopped by Amy grabbing her wrist. "Wait. What's your name?"

"Dani…Phantom." Amy lets go, letting Dani fly out of the gym.

Amy, talking to herself, says, "Dani Phantom. If she's the ghost hero, why does she look familiar?"


	3. Chapter 3: The CAT

**Chapter 3: The C.A.T.**

Dani walks out of Chemistry. Part of her face red from an accidental explosion. _Well, __at __least __I __didn__'__t __blow __the __whole __school. _thought Dani. She opens her locker, and gets some books out.

"Hey, Scarface!"

Dani slams the locker door shut, and asks, "What do you want, jerk?"

Dash Baxter walks up to her, and says, "What do you think I'm doing here?"

Dani sighs. "Why don't you just leave me alone for one day?" She starts walking away, but stops when a hand grabs her shoulder.

"You're not going anywhere, yet." Dash said. Dani, clenching her teeth, says, "Let me go, or else."

Dash smiles, and pushes her onto a locker. "Or else what, Scarface?" He starts laughing. Dani's eyes flash green for a second, and she grabs the football player by the neck, and slams in on the lockers. A crowd gathers to see the little fight. Dani is about to punch the living daylight out of Dash, but a hand blocks it.

"Dani, stop it now." Danny orders. Dani looks at her brother. Annoyed, the teen girl growls and punches the locker door next to Dash's face, denting it. Dani throws the jock aside, and walks away.

Dash, rubbing his neck, says, "You got to control that sister of yours, Fenturd."

"Problem is she's uncontrollable." said Danny. He walks the other way, leaving Dash with the small crowd, which starts to disperse.

* * *

Dani grumbles to herself as she heads to her final class. "Why did Danny stop me? He so had it coming." Still in a bad mood, Dani enters Math class. She gets to her seat and takes out her books, when her eyes start glowing gold.

"_Nowhere __but __the __future.__"_ _Dani __grabs __Jake __and __Amy, __and __fly __through __the __portal. __The __trio __crash __onto __the __road. __Dani __gets __up __and __examines __her __surroundings. __Jake __gets __up.__ "__Man. __Next __time, __Dani, __be __a __little __gentler __on __the __landing.__"_

"_Well, I'm sorry." Dani said, sarcastically._

_Amy gets up, rubbing her head. She looks around. "If this is what Amity Park looks like in the future, than I might as well move again." _

_Dani turns around and her eyes widen. "No." She flies away, and Jake and Amy follow. When they catch up, they see the halfa staring at a ruined house. The house has a broken sign still hanging that says 'Fento', but Dani now it once read 'Fenton Works'. "Who did this?" asked Dani, her fist shaking._

"_My, my, Dani. You need to calm down."_

_Everyone turns and sees a woman appear from a building. Jake and Amy start to run, but the woman waves an arm, freezing them. Dani flies in to attack, but the woman shoots her, knocking her next to her friends._

_She says, "Well, what is this blast from the past doing here?"_

_Dani gets up, and says, "We're here to kick your sorry butt." She shoots at her, but merely creates a shield, blocking the attack. She chuckles. "Wow, Dani. I was expecting a bigger fight."_

_Dani flies at her, but the woman grabs her neck. She chokes, "Who are you?"_

"_You can just call me Mistress Shadow." Mistress throws Dani into a building, making it crumble on top of her._

"Ms. Fenton. Ms. Fenton, are you listening?"

Dani's eyes fade, returning back to blue. "Huh? Wha?"

Ms. Sallok impatiently taps the board. "Can you tell me what the theory is for finding the hypotenuse by squaring leg one and two on a triangle, adding them together, and finding the square root?"

"Oh. Um… the Pythagorean Theorem?"

The teacher brightens. "Very good. I thought you weren't paying attention." She goes back to the lesson. Dani sighs in relief. She looks at Jake, who gives her two thumbs. Dani smiles, but soon it vanishes. She reflects her vision she saw. _Oh __man. __Why __do __I __have __this power__? __Why? _She thought. Dani slumps in her chair, the teachers rambling going farther and farther away. Her mind comes back when the announcements come on.

"Attention, all sophomore students. Please head to the auditorium for a special announcement."

Everyone gets up from their desk, some stretching to wake their legs, and walking out, heading for the auditorium. Dani walks to Jake, and the two walk together.

Dani asks, "Do you know why they want us in the auditorium?"

Jake shrugs. "I don't know. It could be anything."

They meet up with Amy, who had Home Ec. "Hey. Anyone got a clue on what we're doing?"

"Besides walking to the auditorium? Not a clue." Jake answers. Amy says, "It was just a question."

The trio and other sophomores walk through the hallways, until they find the doors of the auditorium, and enter it. Dani, Jake, and Amy find some seats in the middle. Dani sees Jazz and a student sitting on the stage. After everyone takes a seat, Mr. Lancer walks up the stage a couple minutes later. He stops behind the stand, and a large sheet lowers. A projector turns on, and Mr. Lancer says, "Students, your future isn't carved in stone, as many of you heard of, but it can be carved with a number two pencil." He holds up a yellow pencil.

Dani says, "Oh, great. This is going to be boring."

Amy shushes. "Quiet. This could be important." She goes back paying attention.

Mr. Lancer continues, "Some of my may know, you will be taking the Career Aptitude Test, or the C.A.T.'s." The word CAT appears on the board, along with what it stands for. "Do well, like miss Jazz Fenton here," Mr. Lancer waves an arm to Jazz. "And a bright future awaits." Pictures of cars, money, and a cruise ship appear on the board. "Fail, like Irving 'Third-degree' Burns, here," He waves an arm to the student on his left, who fell asleep. "And you will be flipping burgers, at the Nasty Burger" The Nasty Burger restaurant a pops up on the board. Mr. Lancer holds up an envelope with the initials C.A.T on it. "These may looks like the answers to a common test, but they are the answers to your future. So I suggest you study to have a successful future." He puts the envelope inside a brief case, locks it, and handcuffs the case to his arm. "Remember, it's your future. Do you want fries with it?" Mr. Lancer walks out of the stage. Jazz and Irving get up and exit the stage. Everyone gets up, and returns to their classes. While Jake, Dani, and Jake walk, Amy keeps chattering on about the future. "Oh man, what future will I have if I do well on it? What if I fail? What if-"

"Amy, calm down." Dani said. "That test can't be that important."

"What test?"

Dani turns and sees her brother walking to them. "Mind telling me what test can't be that important?"

"Just that stupid C.A.T. test that Mr. Lancer said it controls our future."

"Dani, don't take the C.A.T. lightly." Danny said.

"Why? Because it can actually change your future?" Amy and Jake walk away, knowing this could be a while.

"Sis, trust me on this. If you fail, or try to cheat, you'll be in the worst future you could think of."

"Yeah? Like what?"

Danny says, "I'll tell you a story at home. You should find your friends." He starts walking, then says, "If I were you, I'd study as much as you can before it's too late." He vanishes when Danny walks down the hallway. Dani rolls her eyes, then walks back to her class.

When she gets there, Dani sees her friends packing. She packs her bag, and waits for the bell. After a couple of minutes, it rings, and Dani rushes to her locker to get her skateboard. She runs out of school, avoiding Dash, and rides her skateboard to the Nasty Burger. When she gets there, Dani sees Valerie working the cash register. She walks to her, and says, "Hi Valerie."

Valerie looks up, and says, "Hey, Dani. What would you be having today?"

Dani orders, and walks to a table, setting her skateboard and backpack on the seat. She sits, waiting for her order. Suddenly, her eyes turn gold, and another vision reveals itself.


	4. Chapter 4: Danny's Past

**Chapter 4: Danny's past**

_While Jake and Amy try to get the giant cuff off of Dani, Skulker .2's medallion falls off. He starts glowing, and vanishes, along with the cable connected to the cuff, and Dani, Jake, and Amy vanish with him. The ghost and three humans shoot out of a clock-like portal. When they land, the cuff snaps open, and Dani gets up and kicks it away. She looks around while Jake and Amy get up. Amy was the first one to ask, "Where are we?"_

"_I don't know. But what's with the clocks?" asked Jake. _

_Dani says, "I…I seen this place, before."_

"_Yeah? Where?" asked Jake._

"_I don't know. But I did see this place."_

_Amy walks to Skulker .2, her PDA in her hand. "Let's see if this ghost has anything to say." Before she taps anything on her PDA, Skulker floats and is shot at another portal. "I didn't do that."_

_Dani walks to the portal that Skulker vanished into. The green swirls disappear, and she sees a very disturbing image. "Guys, I think you need to see this."_

_Jake and Amy run and stop next to Dani, and doesn't believe their eyes._

_They see a woman trashing future looking police cars. She hears helicopter blades, and picks a police car. She throws it at the helicopter, making it explode. The woman chuckles, then says, "I love a light show."_

_Amy asks, "Is that…"_

"_No. It can't be." Dani said._

_More helicopters come, along with tanks and police cars. She smiles, then takes a deep breath, and lets out a horrible shriek. Black waves come out of her mouth, and the shriek shatters the windows, and blows the vehicles back. The woman stops with a smile on her face._

"_Jeez, Dani. You're a big jerk." Jake said._

_Dani says, "But…that can't be me." _

"_Oh, I assure you, Danielle, it is."_

Dani's eyes fade. She finds herself shivering, and not from cold.

"Order 12."

Dani hears the cashier call her order. She walks up and grabs it, then walks out of the restaurant. While eating some fries, Dani tries to forget the vision she had. She remembers that her brother said he had a story to tell her. Curiosity building inside of her, she hurries to her house. When she gets there, Dani finds the house empty. _Where __is __everyone? _Dani asked herself.

She finds a note on the table. She picks it up and reads it.

_Dear Dani,_

_We've gone to a movie. You're going to have to make dinner yourself. Love you,_

_Maddie and Jack_

Dani crumples the paper and throws it away. "Well, looks like I have the house to myself for a while."

She hops over the couch, and turns on the TV while eating her meal. After a while, the door opens and Danny walks in. "Hey Dani. How was your day?"

"Okay."

Danny starts to walk upstairs, but girl hybrid stops him. "So what is the story you want to tell me about, that has something to do about the C.A.T?"

The hybrid hesitates. He then says, "Let me drop my stuff in my room." Danny walks upstairs. The teen girl throws her trash in the bag, and throws it away. She walks to her room, and lies down on her bed with a vampire book in her hand. Before she opens it, Dani looks on her desk, where the Dagger of Shadow, candle, amulets, and the weird gear shaped medallion. She picks it up, and examines it.

_What __could __this __possibly __be? __And __what __does __the __C __and __W __stand __for? _Not finding the answers, Dani puts the medallion in her pocket. She tries to read her book, but the suspense is keeping her from paying attention to her book. Dani throws her book to the foot of her bed. She walks out of her room, and looks for her brother. She finds him on her spot of the couch. "Hey."

Danny turns his head. "There you are. I thought you changed your mind."

"I thought you were going to call me." Dani jumps over the couch and lands next to her brother. "So what's the story that is so important?"

Danny's eyes darken; all the excitement and adventure vanish, leaving fear and grief. "Well, when I was your age, I took the C.A.T. Of course you already know."

"I think all 14 year olds take that dumb test." Dani said with a smile.

"Dani, this is serious. That test is very important. If you fail or cheat on it, then you'll probably go in the same direction I went through."

"And what would that be?"

Danny sighs. "Last year, there was a ghost that destroyed the world and left the people in fright. We fought against each other, but he was the most powerful. I was stuck in the past because he fused a medallion inside me. With a little help from a certain fruit loop, I got back and defeated him. But the scariest thing from that experience was, he was me."

Dani's smile vanishes. "You? How could he be you? I mean, look at you. You're a hero in this town. How could all that change by some stupid test?"

"Dani, That all changed and I became the ghost called Dan Phantom, is because I cheated on the test. And because of my cheating, our family and friends all died."

A sharp pain forms in Dani's body. "But-"

"Dani, I know that's hard to believe, but it happened. Everything changed back to normal when a certain ghost helped me. So promise me, you will do your best on the C.A.T. so you don't have to face that kind of future."

Dani hesitates to answer, thinking of how her nice brother can turn evil by a test. "Alright. I'll try my best."

Danny smiles. "Don't worry. Just pass it, and you won't face that kind of future."

Dani nods, then gets up and walks back to her room. She closes her door, a sign that means she wants to be left alone. She walks to her bed, but her eyes turn gold, and she stumbles.

_No. __Please, __not __again. _She tries to fight it, giving herself a headache, but soon the vision came. Except, it was more of an image. A man appears in her head. He has pale skin, and blood red eyes, and fangs, and his hair is white fire. The man is wearing a white shirt with two thick, black bands intersecting at his chest and extends to his waist. He has a white band around where the black band stops, black pants, and white boots. The man is wearing a white cape that is black inside. What scares Dani the most, is the mixed DP in the middle just above the black bands.

Dani's vision ends and Dani grabs the wall for support. "So he's Dan Phantom. Why don't these visions just give me a break?" She walks to her bed and lies down. She grabs her book, thinking it will calm her nerves.

* * *

Dani and Jake are walking to the Nasty Burger. "Dani, you should tell Amy. She deserves to know." Jake said.

Dani says, "We've only been hanging out with her for a week. We don't know her that much."

"We know her enough to trust her."

"But what if she starts blabbering?"

"Who starts blabbering?"

Dani turns and sees Amy walking toward them. "Uh, just someone we met recently. Don't worry. It's not you."

Amy says, "If you got a secret, you can tell me if you don't want Jake to know."

Dani sighs. "Well,-" Suddenly, a blue wisps comes out of her mouth. "Uh, I gotta go." She starts running, but stops next to Jake. "Don't tell her." She runs off. Amy asks, "Why does she run away like that?"

"Uh, sometimes she wants some alone time." Jake said.

Dani runs into an alley, makes sure she's alone, and goes ghost. Dani turns invisible and flies into the sky. She looks around, but doesn't see anything. "Great." She said, turning visible. "Either the ghost got scared, false alarm, or a surprise attack." Dani gets blasted from behind and crashing onto a roof. Rubbing her head, Dani says, "Surprise attack. Of course." She looks up and sees Skulker. Dani flies back up, and says, "Don't you ever quit?"

Skulker smiles. "I quit when I have yours and Danny's pelt on my wall." He fires, but Dani flies around it and shoots her Ghostly Shock. It hits Skulker dead on, shocking all through his body. He falls to the ground, cracking the road. Dani lands on the ground next to Skulker, and says, "Did you know metal makes a great conductor?"

Skulker, to Dani's surprise, grins. He gets up, and saying, "You think a little shock is going to stop me? Just I like, I have a few tricks up my sleeves." He turns invisible, and Dani looks around. Suddenly, she gets punched back by some invisible force. Dani fires at the direction, but the beam hits empty air.

"Where are you?" Dani asked. She heard laughter. Dani fllies up, but a beam appears, knocking Dani through a wall. She flies out of the wall, inspecting where the beam came from, and gets kick in the stomach. Dani gets punched and thrown around until she hits the ground, feeling worn out. _How __am __I __supposed __to __fight __him, __if __I __can__'__t __even _see _him _thought Dani. She closes her eyes, and when Dani opens them, her eyes are neon red, and she can see everything with a redish tint to it. Dani looks around, surprised at her new vision. She closes them, and opens to find her normal vision. Dani looks at the Nasty Burger, which is being repaired, and blinks. When she sees the restaurant in the red vision, Dani sees the oven, hamburgers, and teens in colors of red, yellow, and light green. Dani smiles. "Cool. Infrared vision." Dani looks around, and sees a faint heat signature in a shape of a robotic body, flying at her. "Gotcha."

Dani fires, and blasts Skulker. He falls, turning visible. After Skulker gets up, he asks, "But, how?"

Dani grins. "Something we call infrared vision. It lets me see the heat signatures from objects or people." Dani shoots a green rope at him, wrapping it around Skulker's head. She starts swinging the hunter around, and throws him into a wall. Skulker's head falls off, and the real Skulker, a tiny green blob, falls out. Dani grabs him, and says, "Looks like I win this battle." She reaches for the Fenton Thermos, but it's not there in her pocket. Dani sighs. "I forgot it again."

"Don't worry, Dani. I got it." Dani turns and sees Jake walking with the thermos. She smiles. "How is it that I forget it and you always have the thermos?"

Jake throws her the thermos. "Maybe because I take my time instead of flying off toward the action." Dani sarcastically laughs. She sucks Skulker into the thermos, and closes it. "Where's Amy?"

Jake shrugs. "She's probably waiting for us."

"Actually, I'm right here."

Dani and Jake turn to see, Amy walking out of an alley. "After I saw Jake here run off, I followed him and hid in the alley while watching you get flung around, Dani."

Jake rubs his neck, and dani looks at anything besides Amy. She crosses her arms, and says, "Care explaining?"

Jake pushes Dani forward, saying, "All yours." He walks away, Dani giving him an angry look. She sighs, then says, "I should've told you sooner, but I didn't know if you'd keep my secret, or spread the news around. And I'm sorry."

Amy punches her on the arm, much to Dani's surprise. "What are you sorry about? I get that you wanted to tell me, but didn't have the guts to say anything."

Dani smiles. "Thanks."

"And I could help with these ghost fights. Like that metal ghost, I could distract him."

"Well, welcome to the Phantom Ghost Fighting club."


End file.
